I Was Being Serious
by I Admit I'm A Disney Whore
Summary: MyMusic: takes place after episode 24. Dubstep regrets laughing at Techno and does everything he can to apologize. Techno isn't listening to him. Is the end of Techno and Dubstep near? Let's hope not! Dubstep/Scene and there's some Idol and Techno moments too.


**(A/N: can I just apologize now? Sorry about What Are You Offering, Exactly? I'm super busy and it's hard for me to write during my classes because I actually like my classes this year… so I don't have time to write as much. I'm trying to get it done, I swear! I also have a bit of writers block… ok! Anyway! Enjoy this quick little one shot! **

**Techno/Dubstep/Scene action)**

"Zmmb bum wub wub wub boom wub?" Dubstep asked.

"No, Dubstep, I don't want to talk to you right now," Techno said coldly. She flung her purse over her shoulder and walked to the door of their office, "See you later," she said with an icy tone before walking out the door.

Techno walked out of her office with Dubstep and shut the door angrily. She was about to storm out in a huff, but noticed how the lights were out and only one spot light was on. She looked down and saw Idol passed out on the floor.

She looked around for someone. No one. She shrugged and knelt down next to Idol. Techno shook her shoulder. Idol stirred a little bit before her eyes popped open slowly.

"Are you ok?" Techno asked.

"Yeah," Idol said sitting up slowly, "Just sortta… fainted."

"You should go to the hospital about that dart."  
"No, no," she insisted, "I'm fine."

Idol went to stand up but a wave of dizziness flooded over her and settled back down on the ground. Blood had already stained her hot pink dress, which made Idol upset. She had really loved that dress.

Techno gave her a small smile, "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

Idol smiled, "Really?"

"Course," Techno said standing up, "You can't drive with sever blood loss."

"Oh you are such a good friend," Idol said.

Techno smiled and held out her hands for Idol to grab on. She slowly helped Idol to her feet and helped her over to her desk. Techno grabbed Idol's purse and the two of them were walking out the door of the main office.

Idol showed her to a used 2003 metallic blue Mercedes. She fished out the keys from her purse and handed them to Techno. Techno nodded her thanks and went into her purse and handed Idol a small travel sized packet of tissues.

"Why are you doing this again?" Idol asked.

"PLUR, Idol."

"You're such a kind person."

Techno smiled and got into the drivers side. Once the two girls were strapped up in her car, Techno proceeded to drive to the hospital. They fought over the radio for about a whole five minutes before giving up and just keeping it off. It wasn't too much of an awkward silence as they would've excepted.

"So," Idol began, "What happened after the whole, dart thing?"  
"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You and Dubstep, I mean. After I got hit, and everyone was standing up, I noticed how you gave him a dirty look and walked off in a rush. What's going on? Or is it just blood loss that's making me crazy?"

Techno sighed, "He said something to me that was totally un-PLUR."

"Which was what?"

"I told him I would've liked to be the boss of MyMusic as well. Dubstep just laughed at me and asked if I were serious. Well of course I was! What kind of friend would do that? Laugh at another friend's idea? I thought he was different… I'm so angry with him."

"Oh," Idol said, "And you're mad at him for not having any faith in you?"

"Yes! I mean, what kind of friend does that? Good friends are supposed to stick beside you with all your crazy ideas, right?"

"Right," Idol agreed.

She sighed again, "I just don't know what to do, honestly. Should I stay mad at him or… what?"

"Let him guess what he did wrong, that games always fun," Idol said with a laugh.

Techno laughed, "I still don't understand why we don't hang out more."

Idol smiled, "We're too different of people I suppose."

Shrugging, Techno said, "I guess so."

Back in the MyMusic office, Dubstep was laying on the couch, upside down. Techno had snapped at him. Dubstep couldn't quite grasp on that thought. His best friend in the entire world was pissed off at him. For what? A mistake. Things happen. So what, he laughed at an idea she had. It wasn't the end of the world… was it?

He let out a sigh and flipped off the couch backwards. He looked to the door and saw Scene standing there with a smile. She had her hands on her hips and a huge smile on her face.

"Hey," she smiled.

"I need a hug," Dubstep said.

Scene giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was so tiny next to Dubstep. He held her tightly against his body.

"What's wrong?" Scene asked, "You're talking, so something's up."

He let out a deep sigh, "It's just something stupid I said to Techno…"

"I saw her run off kinda quickly after the whole dart incident. What happened?"

"Well," Scene got him to sit back down on the couch. She snuggled up to his chest and waited for him to start the story, "We were in the confessional room and she said that she wanted to throw her helmet into the ring-"

"Wait, what?"

"That saying 'throw your hat into the ring'? Like you're going to participate in something. But instead she said helmet because of our love for Daft Punk."

"Oh! That makes more sense! Continue."

"Well, I laughed at the idea of it and she was serious. I asked if she was and she said 'yeah I am serious' and walked off in a rush. She ignored me all day until the dart incident. I wanna tell her I'm really sorry, but I don't think she'll listen to me right now."

"Awe," Scene said with a frown. She kissed him on the cheek, hoping that would do something for him.

He gave her a small smile, "Thanks."

"Awe, I was sure that would've worked," she said with a pout.

"I dunno… I feel like a jerk for doing that to her… I just wanna tell her I'm sorry."

"Well, she's at the hospital right now."

"Wait, what?"

"Techno took Idol to the hospital about the dart in her neck."

"How do you know that?"

Scene held up her smart phone. On the screen she had facebook up, "Facebook, silly. It's Idol, what do you expect? She said 'sitting in the emergency room with my friend Techno. Dart in my neck #yolo'."

"Great… Idol's going to be planting ideas into her head and she's gonna turn out like you did when you went through those personality changes!"

"Dubstep," Scene said, "Snap out of it! You know Techno better than anyone at this office. I'm sure she'll forgive you soon, I'm sure it of."

"I dunno, Scene…"

"PLUR means what again?" she smiled to him.

"Peace, love, unity and respect…"

"Techno lives by that and so do you! If you just say your sorry then she's bound to forgive you!"

"I guess…"

They sat in silence for a few moments. Dubstep was thinking long and hard about what to actually say to Techno, or if he wanted to tell her in person or call her. He just wanted to apologize to her. He wanted his best friend back. His partner in crime. His rave buddy. Relationship guru. Go to girl. He loved her like a sister… they were inseparable.

"Scene, I really gotta talk to her," Dubstep said.

She nodded, "I know. She's pretty much your sister. Call her, text her! Do something!"

"Ok, ok," he laughed, "Now can you get off my lap for like twenty seconds so I can get my phone?"

Scene laughed and jumped off to the leather side of the couch. Dubstep struggled to get his cell out of his pocket. Once he wrangled it out of his pocket, he hit speed dial number two. A picture of Techno showed up on his phone. She was smiling with a glow stick headband on and her green and black neon shirt.

Idol was just finishing getting bandages around her neck when Dubstep called Techno. They were in mid conversation when her phone went off. Techno was shocked at the caller Id. Dubstep with his goggles on and his headphones on came up. She gave it a small smile.

"It's Dubstep," Techno said looking up at Idol.

"Well answer it!" she exclaimed.

Idol jumped off the examining bed and over to Techno's side to listen into their conversation.

"Hello?" Techno asked.

"Hey," he said normally.

Idol gave Techno a confused look and mouthed, 'what is going on?' Techno shook her off.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"I guess. Make it quick," Techno said sharply.

"Fine," Dubstep paused and scooted a bit farther away from an eves dropping Scene, "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't've laughed at your idea for trying to be the boss of the office. I don't wanna lose my best friend over a stupid argument. What do ya say?"

Idol shook her head slightly. Her neck hurt too much to do head movements. She mouthed 'no'.

"I don't know, Dubstep."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It means I don't know if I want to forgive you right now. You really bummed me out. I thought friends supported each other through anything. Like when you asked me to your grandfather's funeral? Or how bout that thirty hour dance contest?"

"Hey! You wanted to do that too," he snapped.

"I still stayed by your side through all of that!"

"I called to apologize, not to get into another stupid fight!"

"So my idea to run the office was stupid?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Maybe you shouldn't've called," Techno said quietly.

Ouch. Dubstep felt so small now. He rested his elbows on his knees and hunched over. Scene began to rub his back carefully.

"If that's how you feel…"

"It is," she stated strongly.

Idol smiled to her. She was taking a stand.

"I'll talk to you later," she said icy, "Bye."

"Bye," Dubstep said.

He dropped his phone on the floor and slouched back into the couch. Everything had gone wrong today. He messed up his friendship with Techno, Idol is boss of the office till Indie gets back, and he tries to simply make up with his best friend and she snaps back at him.

Scene picked up Dubstep's arm and snuggled under it. He fixed his arms position around Scene as she cuddled up to his chest.

"Everything's going to be ok," Scene said reassuringly.

"No it's not! Nothing has gone right today."

"It's just an off day," Scene soothed, "Maybe you two just need sometime."

Idol smiled to Techno, "That took a lot of guts, girl."

"Why should I accept his apology so quickly? I mean, someone probably told him to call me. Scene probably told him…"

"They're an item, right?" Idol asked.

Techno nodded.

"Does that have anything to do with it by chance?"

"What?" she asked surprised, "Why would you ask such a thing?"

Idol just gave her a look that said 'girl, please'. Techno let out a long sigh.

"Ok, I do have feelings for him. I've liked him for a while but it's my fault because I didn't do anything with it. I played hard to get and I guess I played on extreme mode and he moved on and started dating Scene. I guess I'm just mad at him because I'm jealous… I friend-zoned him and now I'm friend-zoned with him!"

Idol put an arm around Techno, "You can stay with me tonight if you need to get away from him."

"That'd be great. Thanks, Idol."

"PLUR right?"

Techno couldn't help but smile, "right. Thank you so much."

"Well, it's what I could do for you right now. Also, they said someone should be there to make sure the stitches don't burst…"

Techno smiled and took off her jacket and handed it to Idol, "Here. At least hide the blood stain on your dress."

"Thank you for the millionth time, Techno!" Idol said giving her a hug.

"You're very welcome, Idol."

Back at the office, Scene and Dubstep were just walking out of the office hand in hand. The air had gotten a little chilly, so he took off his neon green hoodie and handed it to Scene who was shivering.

"Thank you," she smiled, "Wanna do something tonight?"

"Is it ok if I just head home?"

"Alone? Do you really want to do that?"

He paused for a moment and shook his head, "Not really."

Scene gave him a huge hug, "You can come home with me tonight."

Despite the different places Techno and Dubstep were at, at the same time they said, "I guess we could take a break from each other."

**(A/N: well, I don't really have a reasoning behind this one-shot. I just wanted to show how best friends can fight but still make up in the end. Please, from today's episode, we all know that Techno and Dubstep will make up eventually. This is more of those 'what if' scenarios. What if Techno and Dubstep need some time apart form each other? I'm not a fan of the 'what if' stories but oh well. Gotta give in sooner or later. **

**Also, please, we all knew Idol needed to see a Doctor. Even though she's not one of my favorite staffers, she needed some medical assistance. Like, what if Techno feels friend-zoned with Dubstep and he's already friend-zoned with her? Huh? Didn't think about that, did ya?**

**Anyway, hopefully I'll get the next chapter of my main story out soon! Remember, R and R and I love you all so much!) **


End file.
